


Carl's hair

by caarlgriimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair braiding shenanigans with Carl, Enid and some of team family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl's hair

One morning Michonne walked down the stairs to see quite an amusing scene unfolding in the living room.

Maggie, Tara and Rosita were all sitting on the sofa with huge grins on there faces all watching as Carl who was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa and Enid sitting cross legged above him squirm as she attempted to drag a brush through his hair.

"stop that, you brought this on yourself now live with the consequences" she said in a mock serious tone as she began parting Carl's hair down the middle with her finger.

"brought this on myself" he said indignantly "I was bullied into this, I thought we were friends" he said looking over at the three girls giggling on the other side of the sofa.

"What's going on here?" Michonne asked entering the living room.

"Carl is finally letting me braid his hair" said Enid giggling "Oh stop moving your head" she said annoyed turning her attention back to her half finished French braid she had begun on the Left side of Carl's head.

"I can assure you Michonne consent has no part in this" Carl said wincing as Enid pulled the braid tight.

"I wouldn't have to pull it if you stopped moving so much" Enid said continuing to braid.

"You wouldn't have to pull my hair at all if you just left it alone" Carl retorted.

"Oh come on Carl It'll look so cute when she's finished" said Maggie.

"Yeah even more adorable than your sister" added Rosita giggling.

"And you'll be able to see were your going with your hair out of your face" said Tara grinning widely at Carl's misfortune.

"I can see just fine thank"s My hair isn't that long"

"I beg to differ" Enid said removing a bright pink hair elastic from her wrist.

Carl rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to Michonne.

"Michonne tell them to stop making fun of me" Carl whined as Enid tied off the first braid and moved to the other side of his head picking up the brush again.

At this Michonne just laughed "I think Ill stick around to see this" she said to Enid smiling.

"traitor" Carl replied glaring at Michonne.

"Almost finished" Enid said tying off the second braid with another bright pink hair elastic, "just one more thing" Enid said standing up and running out the front door.

"Awwwww those braids are just too cute!" exclaimed Maggie recieving nods from all the other women.

The door opened again revealing Enid with some daisies in her hand.

"Oh god" Carl groaned as Enid ran back to sit behind him and started sticking the stems into the braids.

"Awwwwwww" exclaimed all the women loudly.

"My work here is done, its too bad I couldn't make them neater but someone kept moving" Enid said emphasizing the last part.

"Cant wait to see what my dad has to say" Carl said sarcastically as he stood up and went to go make himself some breakfast, and Daryl" he yelled from the kitchen leaving the women in the living room giggling uncontrollably.


End file.
